Fate
by Shinobi is who I am
Summary: Some people say that everything that happens is fate. Everything is to happen for a reason. So why does it hurt so bad when fate rears its ugly head? Sometimes, people can't help but think that maybe, fate was wrong...
1. fate, is it wrong

Hi, this is I am Shinobi or Shinobi for short. This is my first Fanfic that I put on here... it's pretty old... and my old account was deleted so I couldn't put it on... it made me sad... and then I had internet troubles so I couldn't put it on... anyways... time for some warnings:

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I'm sorry, but I had to... it was the only way to make this work. I didn't want to... but I had to.

OC's will be present. But they will not be Mary sues. Or guy versions of Mary sues.

They will not be involved in any romantic relationship with any Naruto character.

Um... ... many thanks to these people : Chatton-Marie, Bloodykitsune6, BAE12, Culex Xeluc, Druesilla, Tainted Justice X, InuAcosta, Fireydemon, Valkiria2, and Algta (yes you ... don't know why...) these are my friends from a Naruto Role play on Gaia online! I love you all! We shall hopefully talk on the weekends since school is starting soon...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end of story. I do own my oc's .

Prolouge

Some people say that everything that happens is fate. Everything is to happen for a reason. So why does it hurt so bad when fate rears its ugly head? Sometimes, people can't help but think that maybe, fate was wrong...

If you had looked upon the battle field, you wouldn't have known. No one would have. I guess that is the irony of it all. It was on that battle field that everything spun out of control. The Sound had attaked Konoha and the Hokage had the best people out fighting, including the gennin teams from the chunnin exam. Everything was going great, the Sound was losing and they were with drawing their forces. However, no one knew what the real objective was of the attack until it was too late.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The chesty woman ran to the site of the scream and found her pupil, Haruno Sakura, kneeling over a dead body. "HELP HIM!" Tsunade kneeled beside the body and checked for a pulse. There was none. Hands trembling, the woman shook her head and stood up.

"I want all the remaining sound dead, is that understood," she belowed out to everyone.

"Hai!"

"Tsunade-san, is he...?"

"Yes, Sakura, he is." Looking down, Tsunade shook her head and removed a necklace from the body's neck. The body... of Uzumaki Naruto.

Fate is something that controls everyone and everything. People say that everything happens for a reason. So why did it have to take Uzumaki Naruto...

Chapter one

Painful Hearts

Nearly everyone in Konoha came to his funeral. Some out of respect, others to make sure that he was really dead. They were dressed in the typical all black attire that one would wear when attending someones funeral. Some were crying, others rejoicing. For isn't that the way is was supposed to be...

Haruno Sakura was one of the ones crying, her tears streaming down her face like two angry rivers. "Why did they have to take him?" She asked to no one in particular. "He never even got to fulfill his dream of being hokage..." As she continued to cry, rain fell, for the heavens it seems were crying as well.

"Fate is cruel, Sakura," a voice said from behind her. Sakura looked back and saw Tsunade.

"Yes... it is..." Sakura covered her mouth, unable to say anymore. Tsunade closed her eyes as tears came down.

"We shall miss him greatly..." the woman said. "He was someone who could have been the best." Thunder crashed in the distance and the wind blew harder. Most people left the funeral at that point. Hatake Kakashi was one of those that stayed.

"It seems I have failed not one, but two of my students..." he said to Jiraiya who was looking solemn.

"There was nothing any of us could have done..." the sannin shook his head. "Orochimaru had this planned out perfectly... no one would have guessed that he would go after Naruto."

"We should have been ready for anything," Kakashi bit his lip and shook his head. "We should have protected him..."

"But we didn't," Tsunade said as she walked over to them with Sakura. "They're is nothing we can do for him now."

Jiraiya looked at the woman, "true... but what will become of team 7? Will you replace Naruto like you did Sasuke?"

Tsunade stayed silent for a moment before answering, "I will have to, you know that."

"When will you do that..." Sakura asked.

"As soon as I can," Tsunade closed her eyes. "We have to be ready for the next time Orochimaru attacks."

Kakashi nodded, "Hokage-sama, did you notice that Sasuke was not part of the attack?"

"Yes, I had noticed that..."

"Then I was not the only one..." the jounin said as he started to walk away. "I will take my leave."

Sakura left as well, still unable to process that she was getting a new team mate so soon.

"So, you already have someone planed, huh," Jiraiya said once Sakura was out of sight.

"Yes... I just don't know if I want him on there..."

"I trust your judgement, Tsunade," he held his hand palm up to show the swirl on it. "As I always have."

"I know... I just hope I am doing the right thing..."

"We shall soon see," the man said as he walked away. "I must leave as well..."

"Alright," the woman said as she took one last look at the picture of Naruto and left as well.

The wind blew hard and the picture of Narutro fell over, being caught by a young man. "You shall be missed..." he said as he put it back and left.

Tsunade paced her office, her thoughts jumbled. "Should he be allowed on the team?" She shook her head, "I already made up my mind, yet I am still hesitant..."

"Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade looked up and saw an anbu waiting for her. "Come in."

"I found the person whom you requisted..." he said as he pointed behind him at a young man.

"Thank you," she said as she gestured for the anbu to leave. The anbu left and the young man stepped into her office and closed the door. "I'm glad that you could come."

"What is it that you need me to do," he said, voice low.

"I found you a team to be on," Tsunade handed him a file. "Team seven." The young man took the file and looked through it.

"It seems that this is the famous team seven that had Uchiha Sasuke and the late Uzumaki Naruto." He concluded after looking at it. "How may I be of service?"

"I need you to be Uzumaki Naruto's replacement."

The young man looked at the woman, his dark purple eyes gazing into her own. "This is not what I expected."

"I know," she went to her desk and sat down. "But you are what we need right now."

"Understood, when do I meet my team mates?"

"Sai is out on a mission right now, so you will meet him later on. You will meet Sakura tommorow." Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Alright," the young man stood. "If that is all, I shall take my leave."

"Go ahead," Tsunade gestured with her hand. "And tell those who are outside to leave and stop eaves dropping."

The shinob's outside her office ran off quickly, not wanting the Hokage to find out who they were.

"Will do, Hokage-sama," he said as stepped out side and left.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and looked outside. "This is for the best... even if it will hurt some people in the end."

The young man stood on a bridge and looked over the water, "so it has begun... I wonder what will happen..." He smiled and walked off, the wind blowing around him...

Um... that was it... I hope you liked it. Feed back is nice...


	2. The man with Gold eyes

Lookie! I did another chapter . I am pretty proud of myself, I didn't rush myself like I do with most of my stories ((yes, I do have another account O.o; I still need to work on those now that I think about it...)) so it turned out better. I actually did what one of my friends does and waited for inspiration to hit. And what do you know, it worked. So, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think ((I will be asking this again cause I don't know how many people actually read this part of the chapter...

OI!!! Agent Eye, there is a message for you at the end, Alright? Alright.

Now, on with the story! After the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:

Shiko: Yeah, I don't Naruto or any of the charcters, I don't even own myself. My two friends in Florida do : their role play names are Tyriel and Ruim aka Tyty and Ruru!!! I do own the young man though... the one I made up... that one... yeah...

Chapter 2

Tsunade sat before the young woman, eyes closed in deep thought. "I have selected your new team mate, Sakura." The pink haired girl nodded and listened for what else the Hokage had to say. "I was reluctant to put him on your team, Sakura. I do not believe that he is ready to be apart of one."

"But if he is not ready to fight, why are you putting him on?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I'm getting to that." She opened her eyes and looked at her, "he always does solo missions. He is not used to people that much, Sakura. You must go slow with him on the communicating part."

"I understand... may I ask what type of shinobi he is?"

"I cannot answer that, Sakura," the woman stood, going to the door. "I must ask that you leave now, I have much that I have to do." Sakura nodded and stood up, walking toward the door. She opened it and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Tsunade watched from behind her desk, wondering if she was doing the right thing by putting him on the team.

"I musn't doubt my choice." She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup. She poured herself a glass and drank it all. "Some of this and I will be alright..."

The market in Konoha was as busy as ever as the pink haired shinobi wondered through it's streets. The venders adververtised their goods as the girl walked on, not interested in anything that they were selling. She walked past a shop that Naruto used to buy his clothes from and she looked at it in pity. The owner had been kind to Naruto and had given him the clothes at a discount, unlike the other stores who did not want to help the young man out. She stayed still for a moment longer before she continued her journey to no place in particular. A shoulder bumping into hers snapped her out of her dazed stated and she turned her head to find a young man around 17 looking down at her. She was about to tell him to watch where he was going, but something stopped her. His ember colored eyes stared into her green ones, adding a sense of mystery to the person.

"I am sorry," he muttered softly as he bowed his head slightly. "I didn't see you there..." Sakura blinked once, twice before finally speaking.

"You should be careful around the market, there are children you know." She watched as the man nodded his head and dark purple hair tumbled past his shoulders slightly. She noticed that he didn't look at her directly, instead, he kept his gaze shifted slightly away from her. "Um, are you alright?"

The man once again nodded before he started to back away. He muttered a small appology again before he walked off into the crowd. Sakura ran her hand through her short pink hair and and continued on her way out of the market place. The man was strange... that was her conclusion. He was someone who probally didn't like people and kept to himself. But then again, he was the first to speak, which was an indication that maybe he was social to people who he thought he had wronged or that he was friends with. Then again, maybe she was thinking to into this and he was just a regular guy. She vaguley became aware of her surroundings as the hustle and bustle of the market died away and melted into a forest. This was where she was heading... how ironic...

She stopped before a stone and put her hand upon it, the feel of words underneath of it somewhat comforting. She ran her hand down the stone until she got to a freshly carved one. The name read Uzumaki Naruto. She closed her eyes and kneeled before the stone and pressed her forhead against it. "We miss you, Naruto," she said to the stone, wandering if Naruto was listening wherever he was. She felt a cool breeze upon her skin and she felt herself drifting off to sleep against her will. After a short while, she finally succumbed to it and fell asleep, her head still against the rock.

The young man watched as the girl headed into the forest, his golden eyes never leaving her until she was well out of sight. He mentally scolded himself for not being more prepared to meet his new team mate. He knew that he had to take it slow with her, seeing as how she had just lost her friend of many years and the Uchiha had left a few years before. Tsunade had told him to try and make friends with his new team mates, to try and bond with them. Bonding would mean that he would have to talk to with them and in turn, have them talk with him. He did not want to talk to anyone, let alone people who were more than likely going to be caught up in the past.

He started to walk in the direction that the girl had come from, being careful to watch where he was going this time. He really did not want to have talk to anyone if it was not necessary for him to do so. He side stepped a couple of old ladys as they came from a shop at an alraming speed, their bags filled with nick nacks. A couple of minutes later, he narrowly missed having children hit into him as they ran after one another and that was when he decided to take to the roofs. There wouldn't be as much traffic there as there was on the streets. He bent his knees slightly and propelled upward, gracefully landing on the roof a shop he had been in front of. His gold eyes scanned the rooftops and he found that his assumption had been correct. There were considerbly less people on the roof tops than on the ground. He started to jump from roof top to roof top, soaring through the air like he was meant to be there. After doing this for a what seemed like a short while, he found himself in front of the kage building. He was asked by the Godaime to come today to finallize and go over a few things with her. Seeing how his other meetings with the woman went, he did not expect it to last too long.

He opened the wood doors and walked into the building, the semi stale air greeting him. He crinkled his nose in disgust as he continued to walk to the Hokage's office, closing the door behind him before he began. As he continued down the hallway, he noticed a few jounin and chunnin had gathered at the Hokage's door. Once he got closer, he started to hear the conversation and started to regret going there so soon.

"Tsunade-sama! How could you replace Naruto so quickly," said a man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose. The man seemed upset by the hokage's decision to put him on the team so early. It was understandable, though. Many people had been surprised at her announcement that Naruto had been replaced by another person. The woman didn't get a replacement for the Uchiha until a while after he had left the village.

"I did what needed to be done," the blonde haired woman told him as she scanned over the ninja's. She saw the purple haired man and he shook his head, indicating that he did not want these people to know of his position just yet. "Even if you cannot see the big picture just yet."

This time, a man with a bowl cut hair style spoke up. "But what about honoring the memory of the boy? Isn't that what we are here for?" Several people grumbled and the bowl haired man looked appalled. "Where is your spring time of youth? We must honor the boy for protecting our village and dieing for it!" This continued for several more minuetes until nearly everyone was nodding thier heads in annoyance, wanting the man to just shut up.

"Gai," Tsunade said as she looked at the strange man. "I think we get the point. Unfortunetly, I have other appointments that need to be dealt with." She looked at them all and they understood what she meant. She needed them out of there now. One by one, the shinobi's left, leaving just the Hokage. She motioned for the young man to enter her office as she walked inside of it and went to sit at her desk. The man obliged and walked into her office, making sure to close the door when he was inside. "I see you are a bit earlier."

The man gave her a knowing smile. "Aa, better than being late." He smiled as he thought of the man that would be his new sensei. The renowned Hatake Kakashi. Sure, the man was late for everything, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a genious at what he did. It also meant that he would have less time to deal with him and even less time for meaningless chit chat. A win win situation if he did say so himself. The sound of the Hokage speaking brought him out of his thoughts.

"I will be introducing you to your team here soon," she said as she sat at her desk and picked up a file. "You will need to start training with them soon so you can do missions." He tensed his jaw and nodded, the movement jerky. He really didn't want to have to meet them. Just seeing the girl had been hard enough, what would he do if he met all three of them... and at once? "You seem troubled." Tsunade had been watching him closely, wanting to see how he would react to the knowledge of meeting his team mates so soon. She saw that he was uneased, and didn't seem comfortable in meeting them just yet. "Is something wrong?"

"I already met the girl," he said as he looked to his upper right, looking out the windows and at the sky. Tsunade raised a golden brow. "She was in the market place and I was on my way over here." Tsunade smiled, this was going to be alot easier on her then.

"How did it go?" The man gave her a look that could only be described as a 'what do you think' look. "Ah, something tells me that it could have gone better, huh?" The man sighed and started to walk toward the door.

"I have some things that I need to do today, Hokage-sama," he said as he reached the door and opened it. He walked outside and closed the door, not waiting to be dismissed. He needed to get out of there... he felt another chakra signature and he did not want to have to talk to them, let alone have them find out that he was the replacement of Team Seven. Besides, he needed to think on a few things... or more like a few someones and how he was going to go about not interacting with them unless absolutley necesary. He then walked down the hall and found an open window and opted for jumping out of it instead of walking all the way to the door. He landed on the ground and ran in the direction of the river, needing time alone.

Tsunade watched as the young man closed the door, her honey colored eyes traveling over to her window a few seconds after. She knew the reason he had left so quickly, it was written all over his face. He had sensed another chakra signature in the room. He always acted like that whenever he was around people he didn't know. In this case, it was someone he was going to be knowing shortly. "Come in, Kakashi." After these words left her lips, a man walked out of the shadows and stood in front of her desk. He had silver hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity and a single grey eye. A blue mask covered his lower face from view, completing Hatake Kakashi. His visible eye curved upward into a cresent moon shape.

"Did I miss the angry mob?" The woman just looked at him, an eye brow arching.

"What do you think? You are always late for everything... You would even be late for your own wedding." The man sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sure, that was probably true... I mean, he was never on time for anything... He shook his head, needing to clear his thoughts of those that were not important at that moment in time.

"I have come here on different terms," he said, his mood no longer playfull. "Rather, I will call it business." He had been meaning to talk to the Hokage for a few days now on the fact that he had a new student to teach. He wanted to find our who it was... what type of shinobi they were. He knew in his heart that this person would never replace Naruto, and he knew that Sakura felt the same way. He was still unsure if Sai had even remotely cared for blonde, so he would leave it at that. "I have come for information on my new student."

Tsunade looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "No." He looked at her in surprise, his eye widening.

"Why not?" He had wanting to know this information for some time now, and here he was, so close yet so far from it.

"He is not ready for you all to know just yet."

That answer was what Kakashi had somewhat been expecting, not that he wanted to hear it, but he had been expecting it has a worst case scenario. He would respect the boys wishes to not be known, for now. He knew that Tsunade would have to tell him sooner or later. He just hoped it would be sooner. "Understood, Hokage-sama," he said as he out his hands in his pockets and left in a whirlwind of leaves.

Tsunade shook her head and ran a hand through her thick, golden locks. This was becoming annoying. He was going to have to get over his fear of being known, and she had just the way to do it. She smiled as she pulled out a few files and began to read through them. Yes, this would defintitly do...

Muhahahahaha! I have done yet another chapter! does the happy Shiko dance I am so happy! Now I can start having inspiration for my other fics that are being neglected... yeah... still waiting for inspiration . It never wants to come when told. Espicially when I need to do my art assinments... yeah... enough said.

Oi, Agent Eye, if you ever read this, this is for you: I read the first two chapters of your first story when they first came out... and then I got internet taken away for one reason or another and forgot to go back and find it again o.o; I'm lazy. It was a real treat to find it again... too bad I can never finish the story v.v but a promise is a promise. kk? kk. .

Which reminds me, I still don't have a name for the young man with purple hair and gold eyes O.o; Yeah, it was going to be Gin... but that means silver... and that just doesn't seem to fit. Or does it? What do you guys think his name should be? Remember: he is a loner, a social misfit... yeah ;

Anyways, it was nice having a one way conversation with you all!

Shiko aka Shinobi


End file.
